staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
18 Grudnia 2005
Plik:Logo.jpg 06:00 W labiryncie odc. 119/120 - Bójka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 W labiryncie odc. 120/120 - Pożegnanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Był taki dzień 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Kucyki z Gwiezdnego Wzgórza - Kto tu rządzi?; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Domisie - Ulubiona zabawka; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Dzieci świata - Moja farma - Svanborg w Islandii (My Life on the Farm. Svanborg in Iceland); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Dzieci świata - Czas na zabawę - Sif w Maroku (Time for Fun. Sif in Morocco); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2004); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Teleranek - magazyn dla młodszych nastolatków; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:35 Songowanie na ekranie - dla młodych widzów; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Królestwo Maciusia; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 28 (odc. 28); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1995); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Wigilia na Rynku w Krakowie; relacja; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:25 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Włochy (2005); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Był taki dzień 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Engelberg 15:50 Quo vadis? - odc. 6/6; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Wigilia na Rynku w Krakowie; relacja; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:45 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Warto kochać - odc. 20; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 SEJF-Subiektywny Express Jacka Fedorowicza; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Okazja - odc. 9 - Wigilia zastępcza; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Zapowiedź następnego odcinka 19:00 Dobranocka - Pszczółka Maja kraj prod.Niemcy (1982); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Wiedźmy odc. 8 - Włoski łącznik; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Zakochana Jedynka - Gdzie serce twoje (Where the Heart Is); dramat kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Matt Williams; wyk.:Natalie Portman, Ashley Judd, James Frain; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Uczta kinomana - Szukając siebie (Finding Forrester) kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Gus Van Sant; wyk.:Sean Connery, Anna Paquin, F. Murray Abraham; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Kino nocnych marków - Piątek trzynastego, Jason zdobywa Manhattan (Friday the 13th, Jason Takes Manhattan); horror kraj prod.USA (1988); reż.:Rob Hedden; wyk.:Jensen Daggett, Scott Reeves, Mark Richman, Barbara Bingham; DOLBY SURROUND, Dozwolone od lat 18 03:05 Był taki dzień 03:10 Zakończenie dnia Plik:Logo-2.jpg 05.55 Złotopolscy (293): Oświadczyny - serial obyczajowy 06.20 Dwójka dzieciom: Teletubisie (96/156) - serial dla dzieci, Wielka Brytania 06.45 Słowo na niedzielę - program religijny 06.50 Film dla niesłyszących: Rodzinka (1/16): Ząb za ząb - serial komediowy, Polska 07.15 Film dla niesłyszących: Rodzinka (2/16): Bezstresowe wychowanie - serial komediowy, Polska 07.40 Smak Europy - reportaż 07.55 M jak miłość (370) - serial obyczajowy, Polska (powt.) 08.45 Niesforne aniołki - serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 09.15 Dzika Afryka (4/6): Wybrzeża - serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 10.05 Animals - magazyn przyrodniczy 10.35 Rodzinne oglądanie: Prawda o Herodzie - film dokumentalny 11.35 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Uroczysty smak - magazyn kulinarny 12.05 Gwiazdy w południe: Cincinnati Kid - western 14.00 Familiada; odc. 1244; teleturniej 14.30 Złotopolscy (726): Nasze podwórko - serial obyczajowy 15.05 Szansa na sukces: Piosenki Katarzyny Gaertner - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Na dobre i na złe (238) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 17.05 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - program rozrywkowy 17.30 7 dni świat - program publicystyczny 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Gala Wolontariatu 2005 - widowisko artystyczne 20.00 Panorama - flesz 20.05 Europa da się lubić: Europa od serca - program rozrywkowy 21.05 Egzamin z życia (29) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport telegram 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.40 Dolina Kreatywna - magazyn 23.10 Studio Teatralne Dwójki: Made in Poland - sztuka Przemysława Wojcieszka, Polska 2005 01.20 Ogród sztuk - magazyn kulturalny 01.45 Pieśń bociana - dramat obyczajowy, Wietnam 2001 03.30 Zakończenie programu Plik:Logo-10.jpg 06:00 Pierwsza miłość (151, 152) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 07:10 Bravo - magazyn rozrywkowy 07:25 Król szamanów (9) - serial animowany 07:50 Power Rangers (493) - serial SF 08:15 Hugo - program dla dzieci 08:45 Wszystko o zwierzętach (7/26): Percy, niedźwiedź polarny - serial dokumentalny 09:15 Duracell: Eksploracje (39) - serial dokumentalny 09:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (215): Po(d)rywacz - serial komediowy 10:45 Bibi Blocksberg - mała czarodziejka - film familijny, Niemcy 2002 13:00 Johnny Wykałaczka - komedia 15:30 Fundacja Polsat 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:05 Pogoda 16:15 Za wszelką cenę - reality show 17:15 Eureko, ja to wiem - teleturniej 18:15 Daleko od noszy (76): Terapia zbiorowa - serial komediowy 18:45 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19:30 Rodzina zastępcza plus (216): Kręte ścieżki kariery - serial komediowy 20:30 Pensjonat Pod Różą (96): Narzeczona (1) - serial obyczajowy 21:40 Fala zbrodni (43): Biznesmen - serial sensacyjny 22:40 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 23:40 Granice strachu - program rozrywkowy 00:45 Magazyn sportowy 02:45 Rambo 3 - film sensacyjny, USA 1988 04:25 Aquaz Music Zone 05:30 Zakończenie programu Plik:Logo-19.png 05:55 Uwaga! – magazyn 06:15 Telesklep – program reklamowy 07:55 Maraton uśmiechu – program rozrywkowy 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN – magazyn 10:30 Świąteczna ucieczka – komedia, USA 1992, reż. Jeff Franklin, wyk. Ashley Olsen, Mary-Kate Olsen 12:30 Co za tydzień – magazyn 12:55 Niania (15) – serial komediowy, wyk. Agnieszka Dygant 13:25 Spokojnie, tatuśku! – komediodramat, USA 1989, reż. Ron Howard, wyk. Steve Martin, Dianne Wiest 15:50 Sopot 2005: Koncert Patrizio Buanne, Lemara, Gordona Haskela – koncert 16:55 Magda M. (15) – serial obyczajowy, wyk. Joanna Brodzik 17:55 Kryminalni – serial kryminalny, wyk. Marek Włodarczyk 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! – magazyn 20:05 Inwazja grzechotników– film katastroficzny, Kanada 1996, reż. Tony Randel, wyk. William Katt, Shanna Reed 22:00 Pod napięciem – talk show 22:35 Superwizjer – magazyn 23:05 Nie do wiary – magazyn 23:40 Magazyn piłkarski: Magazyn Orange Ekstraklasa 00:55 Nic straconego - powtórki programów Plik:TVP3 Regionalna.png 06:30 Eurinfo 06:40 Tygodnik Trójki 07:20 Książka dla malucha 07:25 Lippy i Messy 07:30 Kurier 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Teleplotki 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Telemotorsport 10:10 To jest temat 10:30 Kurier 10:45 Telewizja Regionów: Kielce 11:30 Kurier 11:45 Było, nie minęło 12:10 Czytaj z Trójką 12:30 Kurier 12:45 Telewizja Regionów: Kielce 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Telewizja Regionów: Kielce 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Siatkówka: Finał Pucharu Polski mężczyzn 16:30 Kurier 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:30 Kurier 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Regiony kultury 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 20:30 Kurier 20:35 Studio pogoda 20:45 Młodzież kontra 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Studio pogoda 22:50 Kurier sportowy 23:05 Magazyn koszykarski: Za trzy w Trójce 23:35 Świat – magazyn międzynarodowy 00:00 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 00:30 Elisa z Rivombrosy (7) – serial obyczajowy 01:20 Kurier 01:35 Studio pogoda 01:40 Kurier sportowy 01:55 Świat – magazyn międzynarodowy 02:15 Bitwy II wojny światowej – serial dokumentalny Plik:TV 4 2000-2006 logo.jpg 06:00 Magazyn siatkarski: Punkt, set, mecz 06:25 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 06:50 Sztukateria – magazyn 07:15 Pokemon – serial dla dzieci 07:45 Pokemon – serial dla dzieci 08:15 Władca Pierścieni – film animowany 11:00 Hell’s Kitchen od kuchni – reality show 12:00 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 12:30 Dekoratornia– dokument fabularyzowany 13:00 Instynkt tropiciela – program turystyczny 13:30 Magazyn piłkarski: FIFA Futbol Mundial 14:00 MacGyver (138) 15:00 Druga strona medalu – film obyczajowy, wyk. Timothy Bottoms 17:00 TiVi Sekcja – talk show 18:00 Jane Eyre – dramat obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 1996, reż. Franco Zeffirelli, wyk. Charlotte Gainsbourg 20:25 Szalona małolata – komedia, USA 1989 22:25 Drogówka – magazyn policyjny 23:00 Wydarzenia 23:10 Główny podejrzany – film sensacyjny, USA 2000 01:05 Ukryte kamery w natarciu – serial dokumentalny 01:35 Drogówka – magazyn policyjny 02:00 Komenda – magazyn policyjny 02:25 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 02:55 Sztukateria – magazyn 03:20 Zakończenie programu Plik:TVP_Polonia.png 06:00 Od arii do piosenki- Kazimierz Kowalski zaprasza; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Bezludna wyspa - Katarzyna Ankudowicz, Monika Obara, Agata Holc, Kamil Maćkowiak, Kuba Wesołowski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 M jak miłość odc. 299; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Ziarno; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Dwa światy - odc. 7/26 (Spellbinder); serial przygodowy kraj prod. Polska, Australia (1995); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - Książka dla Malucha; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Polskie krajobrazy - Zapraszamy na narty.; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - W lesie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Złotopolscy odc. 688 - Adwokat; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Złotopolscy odc. 689 - Śledztwo; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Niedzielne muzykowanie - Koncert na Wawelu - I. J. Paderewski - Koncert fortepianowy a-moll; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod. Włochy (2005); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z kościoła św. Kazimierza - Sanktuarium św. Faustyny w Świnicach Warckich 14:05 Czarne chmury - odc. 3/10; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Festiwal Polskich Filmów w Ameryce - Chicago 2005; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:15 Zaproszenie; Jeśliś mądry, to oszukaj Panów z Prus; program krajoznawczy 15:35 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Biografie - Kariera i sumienie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:30 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Powrót do Buczacza; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Salon kresowy - Drukarz z VIII-go Gimnazjum; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 M jak miłość odc. 300; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 SEJF-Subiektywny Express Jacka Fedorowicza - / 13 /; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - Szklana Góra; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Taranthriller; film fabularny kraj prod. Polska (1993); reż.: Mirosław Dembiński; wyk.: Marek Kondrat, Hanna Mikuć, Agata Dembińska, Bartłomiej Topa, Dorota Segda, Henryk Bista; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Bezludna wyspa - Katarzyna Ankudowicz, Monika Obara, Agata Holc, Kamil Maćkowiak, Kuba Wesołowski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Festiwal Polskich Filmów w Ameryce - Chicago 2005; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:05 Kabaret Starszych Panów - Wieczór pierwszy wspomnień. Herbatka; reż.: Jeremi Przybora, Jerzy Wasowski; wyk.:Jeremi Przybora, Jerzy Wasowski, Wiesław Gołas, Wiesław Michnikowski, Ewa Tchórznicka, Emilian Karewicz, Ewa Kuklińska, Marek Konrad, Bogdan Łzauka, Piotr Fronczewski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Memento grudniowe; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Regionalia; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 M jak miłość odc. 300; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Ziarno ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie - Szklana Góra; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 01:55 Taranthriller; film fabularny kraj prod. Polska (1993); reż.: Mirosław Dembiński; wyk.: Marek Kondrat, Hanna Mikuć, Agata Dembińska, Bartłomiej Topa, Dorota Segda, Henryk Bista; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Festiwal Polskich Filmów w Ameryce - Chicago 2005; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:05 Zaproszenie; Jeśliś mądry, to oszukaj Panów z Prus; program krajoznawczy 03:25 Czarne chmury odc. 3/10; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Boże Narodzenie ze smakiem; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:40 Salon kresowy - Drukarz z VIII-go Gimnazjum; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Biografie - Kariera i sumienie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVN 7 06:05 Telesklep 08:05 Na osi 08:40 Jak łyse konie 09:55 Seans filmowy 11:05 Star Trek: Rebelia: film 13:10 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda, odc. 16: serial 14:05 Kochane kłopoty V, odc. 9: serial 15:05 Niesamowite historie, odc. 3: serial 15:40 Droga do gwiazd 16:55 Doczekać zmroku: film 19:10 Karen Sisco, odc. 4: serial 20:10 Kula: film 22:55 Detektyw Monk, odc. 4: serial 23:55 Co za tydzień 00:30 Akta zbrodni, odc. 7: serial 01:00 Nocne igraszki TVN 24 05:00 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 05:04 Loża prasowa 06:00 Skrót informacji 06:02 Raport 06:30 Skrót informacji, serwis sportowy, prognoza pogody 07:00 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 07:05 Wydanie drugie poprawione 07:30 Serwis informacyjny 07:35 Styl 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 08:06 Multikino 08:30 Serwis informacyjny 08:35 Zdrowie 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 09:12 Bez komentarza 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny 10:35 Automaniak 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 11:07 Loża prasowa 11:30 Skrót informacji 11:32 Loża prasowa 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny 12:40 e-Life 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 13:10 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 13:36 Bilans tygodnia 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny 14:35 Styl 15:00 Transmisja przemówienia prezydenta Aleksandra Kwaśniewskiego podczas Rady Krajowej SLD. 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 15:36 Raport 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 16:10 Inny punkt widzenia 17:00 Serwis informacyjny 17:05 Portfel 17:20 Serwis sportowy: Magazyn sportowy 17:30 Serwis informacyjny 17:35 Zdrowie 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 18:10 e-Life 18:30 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 18:35 Multikino 19:00 Fakty, serwis sportowy 19:30 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 19:35 Automaniak 20:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 20:07 Loża prasowa 20:30 Skrót informacji 20:32 Loża prasowa 21:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 21:30 Serwis informacyjny 21:35 Firma 22:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 22:05 Magazyn Orange Ekstraklasa, odc. 1 22:30 Magazyn Orange Ekstraklasa, odc. 2 23:00 Skrót informacji 23:05 Magazyn Orange Ekstraklasa, odc. 3 23:20 Bez komentarza 23:30 Skrót informacji, serwis sportowy 23:40 Inny punkt widzenia 00:30 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 00:35 Loża prasowa 01:30 Fakty, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 02:00 Skrót informacji 02:01 e-Life 02:17 Bez komentarza 02:30 Skrót informacji 02:32 Automaniak 03:00 Fakty, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 03:30 Skrót informacji 03:32 Raport 04:00 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 04:03 Multikino 04:30 Skrót informacji 04:32 Styl Eurosport 08:30 Casa Italia: Magazyn sportowy 08:45 YOZ – Youth Only Zone 09:15 Puchar Świata w Cortina d'Ampezzo: Bobsleje 1. ślizg czwórek 10:15 Puchar Świata w Osrblie: Biathlon Bieg mężczyzn na dochodzenie 11:00 Puchar Świata w Val d'Isere: Narciarstwo alpejskie Supergigant kobiet 12:15 Puchar Świata w Cortina d'Ampezzo: Bobsleje 2. ślizg czwórek 13:00 Puchar Świata w Osrblie: Biathlon Bieg kobiet na dochodzenie 13:45 Puchar Świata w Engelbergu: Skoki narciarskie HS 137 15:30 Puchar Świata w Val d'Isere: Narciarstwo alpejskie Gigant mężczyzn – 2. przejazd 16:00 Mistrzostwa Wielkiej Brytanii w Yorku: Snooker Finały 19:00 Puchar Świata w Canmore: Biegi narciarskie Sprint drużynowy mężczyzn i kobiet 19:45 Puchar Świata w Engelbergu: Skoki narciarskie HS 137 20:30 Mission to Torino 21:00 Mistrzostwa Wielkiej Brytanii w Yorku: Snooker Finały 00:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu: Wiadomości sportowe 00:15 Trofeum mistrzów – Chennai: Hokej na trawie Finał mężczyzn Polonia 1 06:40 Tygrysia Maska, odc. 85: film 07:25 Prawo do narodzin, odc. 185: serial 08:10 Top shop 17:00 Polski Sport: Magazyn sportowy 17:50 Bank samotnych serc 18:00 Akta Prosiaczka: serial 18:30 Świat cyrku 19:30 Kurs rysunku dla dzieci 20:20 Dzieci w cieniu, odc. 4: film 22:10 Video Fashion 22:45 Erotyczna giełda 22:55 Program erotyczny 23:30 Seksplozja 23:55 Reflex 00:15 Night Shop 00:25 Reflex 00:35 Military Shop 00:45 Erotyczna giełda 01:00 Program erotyczny 01:20 Night Shop 01:35 Program erotyczny 02:00 Night Shop 02:10 Sex Flirty 02:30 Night Shop 02:35 Malinowe pragnienia 02:55 Night Shop 03:10 Program erotyczny 03:25 Night Shop 03:35 Sex Flirty HBO 2 06:30 Mistrzyni: film 07:55 Wakacje Waltera: film 09:40 Podglądając Hollywood 10:10 S Club: film 11:40 Detektyw Foyle: Wojna nerwów: film 13:15 To nie nasza wina: film 15:10 Na planie 15:40 Dzieciaki mojej siostry II: film 17:05 Migawki z przeszłości: film 18:35 Mistrzyni: film 20:00 Naciągacze: film 21:55 HBO na stojaka!, odc. 122 22:25 Wesele: film 00:10 Niewidoczni: film 01:45 Adaptacja: film 03:40 Cinema, cinema 04:10 To nie nasza wina: film MTV 06:00 MTV Pobudka 08:00 Wade Robson Show 08:30 Budzik MTV 10:00 Made 11:00 Viva La Bam 11:30 N-Style 12:00 The Real World 13:00 Road Rules 14:00 True Life "Jestem tajskim bokserem" 15:00 True Life "Chcę mieć idealne ciało" 15:30 True Life "Zrobiłbym wszystko dla pieniędzy" 16:00 True Life "Jestem na diecie" 17:00 Penetratorzy 17:30 MTV Dismissed 18:00 The Trip 18:30 MTV Goal 19:00 Fabulous Life "Leo i Gisele" 19:30 Fabulous Life – Ekipa serialu "Przyjaciele" 20:00 All Access 20:30 All Access 21:00 True Life "Prowadzę podwójne życie" 22:00 Chcę mieć znaną twarz 23:00 Meet The Barkers 00:00 Wild Boyz 01:00 Bezsenność z MTV VH1 Polska 06:00 VH1 Hits 10:00 Smooth wake up 11:00 Wczoraj i dziś 12:00 So 80's 12:30 Smells like 90's 13:00 Nowości VH1 13:30 VH1 Hits 16:00 Best of Bytesize 17:00 MTV Unplugged z The Cranberries 18:00 All Access: serial 19:00 Artist Countdown 22:00 Behind The Music z Britney Spears 23:00 Hits Lista 01:00 VH1 Hits 04:00 Chillout Canal + Sport 05:00 Liga hiszpańska: Piłka nożna 07:00 Gala boksu zawodowego w Żyrardowie: Boks 09:15 West Ham United – Newcastle United: Piłka nożna Liga angielska 11:15 Czempioni w Plusie: Magazyn sportowy Danuta Dmowska 12:15 Łapu capu 12:30 Liga hiszpańska: Piłka nożna 14:30 Gala boksu zawodowego w Żyrardowie: Boks 16:55 Arsenal Londyn – Chelsea Londyn: Piłka nożna Liga angielska 19:00 Ocean strachu: film 20:25 Sampdoria Genua – AS Roma: Piłka nożna Liga włoska 22:30 Atlanta Hawks – Denver Nuggets: Koszykówka NBA 00:30 Sport +: Magazyn sportowy 01:45 RC Lens – Le Mans: Piłka nożna Liga francuska 03:45 Sport +: Magazyn sportowy Canal + Film 07:00 Viva Zapata!: film 08:55 Pan od muzyki: film 10:30 Aktualności filmowe 11:00 Tajniki przyrody, odc. 6 11:30 Honey: film 13:05 Scenariusz dla Woody Allena: film 13:25 Męskie-żeńskie: serial 14:05 Gladiator w spódnicy: film 15:35 Portret damy: film 18:00 Ekstremiści: film 19:35 Teletubbies, odc. 12: serial 20:00 Kropka nad i: film 21:30 Marycha: film 23:00 Garfield: film 00:20 Aniołowie Apokalipsy: film 02:00 W dół kolorowym wzgórzem: film 04:00 Teksańska masakra piłą mechaniczną II: film Discovery Channel 05:00 Amerykański chopper, odc. 1: serial 06:00 Superkonstrukcje: serial 07:00 Podniebne ciężarówki 08:00 Pierwsza dziesiątka: serial 09:00 Wędkarskie przygody Reksa Hunta: serial 09:30 Wędkarskie przygody Reksa Hunta: serial 10:00 Jurassica 11:00 Prawda czy fałsz – pogromcy mitów: serial 12:00 Superkonstrukcje: serial 13:00 Podniebne ciężarówki 14:00 Pierwsza dziesiątka: serial 15:00 Superkonstrukcje: serial 16:00 Leć ze mną, czyli historia zawodu stewardesy 17:00 Błękitna planeta: serial 18:00 Wielkie projekty, odc. 6: serial 19:00 Zatłoczone niebo 20:00 Cudowna piramida 21:00 Duchy w Georgii 23:00 Wyścig z kamerą, odc. 3: serial 00:00 Niezwykłe opowieści medyczne: serial 01:00 Operacje plastyczne: serial 02:00 Prawdziwy ostry dyżur, odc. 3: serial 03:00 Błękitna planeta: serial 04:00 Z ukrycia: serial Discovery Civilisation 09:00 Nieznana historia Egiptu 09:55 Wiek wojen, odc. 18: serial 10:50 Pola bitew, odc. 2: serial 11:45 Wiek wojen, odc. 18: serial 12:40 Nieznana historia Egiptu 13:35 Rzymscy legioniści 14:05 Wiek wojen, odc. 18: serial 15:00 Nieznana historia Egiptu 15:55 Wiek wojen, odc. 18: serial 16:50 Pola bitew, odc. 2: serial 17:45 Wiek wojen, odc. 18: serial 18:40 Nieznana historia Egiptu 19:35 Rzymscy legioniści 20:05 Wiek wojen, odc. 18: serial 21:00 Nieznana historia Egiptu 21:55 Wiek wojen, odc. 18: serial 22:50 Pola bitew, odc. 2: serial 23:45 Wiek wojen, odc. 18: serial 00:40 Nieznana historia Egiptu 01:35 Rzymscy legioniści 02:05 Wiek wojen, odc. 18: serial Discovery Travel & Living 09:00 Z ukrycia: serial 09:55 Słońce, morze i rusztowania, odc. 3: serial 10:20 Słońce, morze i rusztowania, odc. 4: serial 10:50 Wielkie projekty, odc. 3: serial 11:45 Przygoda z golfem 12:10 Pasjonaci z wyboru: serial 12:40 Nad brzegiem morza 13:10 Wielkie miasta 14:05 Wielkie projekty, odc. 3: serial 15:00 Z ukrycia: serial 15:55 Słońce, morze i rusztowania, odc. 3: serial 16:20 Słońce, morze i rusztowania, odc. 4: serial 16:50 Wielkie projekty, odc. 3: serial 17:45 Przygoda z golfem 18:10 Pasjonaci z wyboru: serial 18:40 Nad brzegiem morza 19:10 Wielkie miasta 20:05 Wielkie projekty, odc. 3: serial 21:00 Z ukrycia: serial 21:55 Słońce, morze i rusztowania, odc. 3: serial 22:20 Słońce, morze i rusztowania, odc. 4: serial 22:50 Wielkie projekty, odc. 3: serial 23:45 Przygoda z golfem 00:10 Pasjonaci z wyboru: serial 00:40 Nad brzegiem morza 01:10 Wielkie miasta 02:05 Wielkie projekty, odc. 3: serial Discovery Science 05:10 Ogniste kule z kosmosu 06:00 Samoloty, które nigdy nie latały: serial 06:50 Magazyn Discover 07:40 Jak to zbudowano?: serial 08:10 Krytycznym okiem: serial 09:00 Nowe Roswell 09:55 Wszechświat: serial 10:45 Jak to zbudowano?: serial 11:10 Na Jowiszu 12:00 Samoloty, które nigdy nie latały: serial 12:50 Magazyn Discover 13:40 Jak to zbudowano?: serial 14:10 Krytycznym okiem: serial 15:00 Nowe Roswell 15:55 Wszechświat: serial 16:45 Jak to zbudowano?: serial 17:10 Na Jowiszu 18:00 Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach latających: serial 18:25 Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach latających: serial 18:50 Najlepsze samochody 19:15 Najlepsze samochody 19:40 Jak to zbudowano?: serial 20:10 Jurassica 21:00 Tajemnica pióra dinozaura 21:55 Słoneczne imperium: serial 22:45 Jak to zbudowano?: serial 23:10 Ogniste kule z kosmosu 00:00 Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach latających: serial 00:25 Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach latających: serial 00:50 Najlepsze samochody 01:15 Najlepsze samochody 01:40 Jak to zbudowano?: serial 02:10 Jurassica 03:00 Tajemnica pióra dinozaura 03:55 Słoneczne imperium: serial 04:45 Jak to zbudowano?: serial National Geographic Channel 08:00 Godzina zero 09:00 Ostatnia rozgrywka 10:00 Atak rekinów 11:00 Superporty: serial 12:00 Medycyna 13:00 Oceany 14:00 Dzieci na zamówienie 15:00 W łonie matki 16:00 Piekielne zwierzęta 17:00 Zamach bombowy na Bali 18:00 Katrina: Bestialski żywioł 20:00 Port w Rotterdamie 21:00 Hotel w gruzach 22:00 Zabójcza grypa 23:00 Tragedia na Evereście 00:00 Prawdziwe oblicze Tutenchamona 01:00 Podniebny terror Planete 05:45 Powrót do raju, odc. 7: serial 06:15 Powrót do raju, odc. 8: serial 06:45 Powrót do raju, odc. 9: serial 07:15 Powrót do raju, odc. 10: serial 07:45 Powrót do raju, odc. 11: serial 08:15 Thalassa, odc. 3: serial 09:15 Wojna w przestworzach, odc. 10: serial 10:10 Globalne ocieplenie, odc. 2: serial 11:00 Derwisze tańczący 11:15 Moja rodzina, odc. 6: serial 11:45 Moja rodzina, odc. 4: serial 12:15 Złodroże – Britta Wuttke 12:50 Ostatni Asyryjczycy 13:45 Siła obrazów. Leni Riefenstahl 15:20 Blues Czyngis-Chana 16:50 Ofiary wojny, odc. 4: serial 17:40 Bośnia – krajobraz po wojnie 18:45 Dookoła świata ze Stéphanem Peyronem, odc. 31: serial 19:40 Królewski dom Saudów, odc. 2 20:45 Wojna w przestworzach, odc. 11: serial 21:40 Wojna w przestworzach, odc. 12: serial 22:35 Kobry 23:30 Zbrodnia w obiektywie, odc. 4: serial 00:25 Zbrodnie w obiektywie, odc. 2: serial 01:20 Dookoła świata ze Stéphanem Peyronem, odc. 32: serial 02:15 Generał Animal Planet 05:00 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów, odc. 6 05:30 Walka o przetrwanie 06:00 Na szlaku z Jeffem Corwinem 07:00 Uczta drapieżników 08:00 Zwierzęta w chińskim horoskopie 09:00 Łowca krokodyli 10:00 Małpi biznes, odc. 10 10:30 Rezydencja surykatek, odc. 10 11:00 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów, odc. 6 11:30 Walka o przetrwanie 12:00 Zwierzęce urwisy, odc. 3 12:30 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie 13:00 Austin Stevens: Twarzą w twarz z niebezpieczeństwem 14:00 Zabić, by żyć 15:00 Dzikie Indie, odc. 5 16:00 Małpi biznes, odc. 10 16:30 Rezydencja surykatek, odc. 10 17:00 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów, odc. 6 17:30 Walka o przetrwanie 18:00 Łowca krokodyli 19:00 Na ratunek z Lyndal 20:00 Ciosy i tatuaże 21:00 Dzikie Indie, odc. 5 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston 23:00 Krokodyle z Kostaryki 00:00 Zabić, by żyć 01:00 Dzikie Indie, odc. 5 02:00 Na ratunek z Lyndal 03:00 Ciosy i tatuaże 04:00 Małpi biznes, odc. 10 04:30 Rezydencja surykatek, odc. 10 CNN 05:00 World News 05:30 World Report 06:00 World News 06:30 World Report 07:00 World News 07:30 International Correspondents 08:00 World News 08:30 Inside Africa 09:00 World News 09:30 Design 360 10:00 World News 10:30 World Sport: Magazine 11:00 Larry King 12:00 World News 12:30 The Daily Show with Jon Stewart 13:00 World News 13:30 Diplomatic License 14:00 World News 14:30 World Sport: Magazine 15:00 World News 15:30 World Report 16:00 World News 16:30 International Correspondents 17:00 Late Edition 19:00 Quest 20:00 World News 20:30 Design 360 21:00 World News 21:30 Mainsail 22:00 Global Challenges 22:30 World Sport: Magazine 23:00 World News 23:30 The Daily Show with Jon Stewart 00:00 CNN Today 00:30 World Sport: Magazine 01:00 CNN Today 03:00 Larry King Weekend 04:00 World News 04:30 Diplomatic License Cartoon Network 05:10 Flintstonowie: serial 05:35 Scooby Doo: serial 06:00 Atomówki: serial 06:35 Johnny Bravo: serial 07:00 Zwariowane melodie: serial 07:30 Tom i Jerry: serial 08:00 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie: serial 09:00 Kaczor Dodgers: serial 09:30 Atomówki: serial 10:00 Toonami 11:30 Flintstonowie: serial 11:55 Scooby Doo: serial 12:20 Laboratorium Dextera: serial 12:45 Atomówki: serial 13:15 Chojrak – tchórzliwy pies: serial 13:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy: serial 14:05 Bliźniaki Cramp: serial 14:30 Tom i Jerry: serial 14:45 Zwariowane melodie: serial 15:00 Złych czterech i Pies Huckleberry: serial 16:30 Ed, Edd i Eddy: serial 16:50 Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi: serial 17:15 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie: serial 17:40 Mucha Lucha: serial 18:05 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster: serial 18:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego?: serial 18:55 Zwariowane melodie: serial 19:25 Tom i Jerry: serial 20:00 Godzina z Flintstonami 21:00 Program TCM 03:00 Krowa i kurczak: serial 03:30 Jam łasica: serial 03:55 Johnny Bravo: serial 04:20 Mroczni i źli: serial 04:45 Jetsonowie: serial Jetix 06:00 Wunschpunsch: serial 06:25 Nowe przygody Lucky Luke'a: serial 06:50 Nowe przygody Lucky Luke'a: serial 07:15 Odlotowe agentki: serial 07:40 Odlotowe agentki: serial 08:05 A.T.O.M.: serial 08:30 Roboluch: serial 08:55 Roboluch: serial 09:20 Szalony Jack, pirat: serial 09:45 Szalony Jack, pirat: serial 10:10 Świat według Ludwiczka: serial 10:35 Świat według Ludwiczka: serial 11:00 Dzieciaki z klasy 402: serial 11:25 Dzieciaki z klasy 402: serial 11:50 Tutenstein: serial 12:15 Tutenstein: serial 12:40 Roboluch: serial 13:05 Roboluch: serial 13:30 MegaMan NT Warrior: serial 13:55 MegaMan NT Warrior: serial 14:20 Gadżet i Gadżetinis: serial 14:45 Gadżet i Gadżetinis: serial 15:10 A.T.O.M.: serial 15:35 Power Rangers Dino Thunder: serial 16:00 Ach, ten Andy!: serial 16:25 Ach, ten Andy!: serial 16:50 Tutenstein: serial 17:15 Tutenstein: serial 17:40 Jak dwie krople wody: serial 18:05 Jak dwie krople wody: serial 18:30 Odlotowe agentki: serial 18:55 Odlotowe agentki: serial 19:20 A.T.O.M.: serial 19:45 Silver Surfer: serial 20:10 Teknoman: serial 20:35 Iron Man – obrońca dobra: serial 21:00 Fantastyczna czwórka: serial 21:25 M.A.S.K.: serial 21:50 Kosmiczne Biuro Śledcze: serial 22:15 Spiderman: serial 22:40 Silver Surfer: serial 23:05 Fantastyczna czwórka: serial 23:30 Iron Man – obrońca dobra: serial 23:50 Shin Chan: serial Fashion TV 05:00 Fryzury i makijaże 05:30 Tygodnie mody 05:55 F People 06:00 Bielizna 06:30 Fotografowie mody 06:45 Urodziny 06:55 F People 07:00 Fryzury i makijaże 07:30 Tygodnie mody 07:55 F People 08:00 Horoskop 08:40 Tendencje w modzie 08:55 F People 09:00 Projektanci mody 09:30 Tygodnie mody 09:55 F People 10:00 F Men 10:30 Fotografowie mody 10:55 F People 11:00 Tygodnie mody 11:30 Winter 11:55 F People 12:00 Projektanci mody 12:20 Urodziny 12:30 Modelki 12:55 F People 13:00 Tygodnie mody 13:30 Tygodnie mody 13:55 F People 14:00 F Men 14:30 Projektanci mody 14:55 F People 15:00 First Face 15:30 Modelki 15:55 F People 16:00 Horoskop 16:45 Tygodnie mody 16:55 F People 17:00 Winter 17:30 Fryzury i makijaże 17:55 F People 18:00 Modelki 18:15 Tygodnie mody 18:55 F People 19:00 Tendencje w modzie 19:30 Stroje plażowe 19:55 F People 20:00 Bielizna 20:30 Fotografowie mody 20:55 F People 21:00 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 21:30 Tygodnie mody 21:55 F People 22:00 Fryzury i makijaże 22:30 First Face 22:55 F People 23:00 Midnight Hot 23:55 F People 00:00 Tygodnie mody 00:30 Modelki 00:55 F People 01:10 Fotografowie mody 01:40 Tygodnie mody 01:55 F People 02:00 Winter 02:30 Bielizna 02:55 F People 03:00 Tygodnie mody 03:30 Stroje plażowe 03:55 F People 04:00 Modelki 04:30 First Face 04:55 F People Ale kino! 08:00 Zwolnienie warunkowe: film 10:00 Goryle we mgle: Historia Dian Fossey: film 12:15 Jack Jabłkobójca: film 12:40 Moskwa nad rzeką Hudson: film 14:45 Reżyserzy: Michael Caton-Jones 15:55 Szkoła podstawowa: film 17:45 Bitwa o Midway: film 20:00 Ronin: film 22:05 Tańcząc w ciemnościach: film 00:30 Przytul mnie mocno: film 02:05 Niewidzialny: film Plik:BBC_Four.svg.png 19:00 21st Century Bach: Orgel-Buchlein XVI 19:05 Jungle Magic 19:55 Advent 2005 20:00 Christmas Oratorio from Weimar 20:30 Angela Gheorghiu's Romanian Journey 21:30 The Story of the Ghost Story 22:00 The Signalman 22:40 The Green Man 23:35 MR James: The Ash Tree 00:10 Don't Watch That, Watch This! 00:40 The Thick of It 01:10 The Late Edition 01:40 Holidays in Euroland 02:40 Angela Gheorghiu's Romanian Journey 03:40 Don't Watch That, Watch This! Canal + 07:30 Joey (11) 08:00 Teletubbies 08:25 Tajniki przyrody – film dok. 09:00 Twoje ręce na moich biodrach – komedia romantyczna, Francja 2003 10:55 Coronado – film przygodowy, Niemcy/ USA 2003 12:30 Legenda Kennedych – film dokumentalny 13:30 Ostrość widzenia – dramat, USA 2001 15:25 W cieniu śmierci – thriller, USA 2001 17:20 Wielkie pytanie – film dok. 18:50 Łapu capu 19:00 Aktualności filmowe 19:30 Nie przegap 19:35 Joey (11) 20:00 Premiera: Garfield – film animowany, USA 2004 21:25 Immortal – kobieta pułapka – film fantastyczny, Wlk. Brytania/Francja/Włochy 2004 23:15 W 100% biały – film dok. 00:35 Ong-bak – film sensacyjny, Tajlandia 2003 02:25 Dom śmierci – horror, Kanada/USA/Niemcy 2003 03:55 Opowieści z krypty – film dokumentalny HBO 06:30 Gang młodego Olsena schodzi pod wodę – komedia, Norwegia 2003 08:05 Mama na obcasach – komedia, USA 2004 10:05 Sprawa Kramerów – film obyczajowy, USA 1979 11:50 Madame de – dramat obyczajowy, Francja 2001 13:20 Cinema, cinema 13:45 Zakręcony piątek – komedia, USA 2003 15:20 Samotny Strażnik – western, USA 2003 16:50 Gwiazdy Hollywood: Gwyneth Paltrow – program dokumentalny 17:15 Wyścig z czasem – thriller, USA 2003 19:00 Ale jazda! – komedia, USA 2002 21:00 50 pierwszych randek – komedia, USA 2004 22:40 Słoń – dramat, USA 2003 00:00 Muza – dramat, Wielka Brytania/Niemcy 2001 01:40 Na planie 02:15 Kod – film sensacyjny, Francja 2002 04:10 Podglądając Hollywood 04:40 Samotny Strażnik – western, USA 2003 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Four z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fashion TV z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2005 roku